fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Iron
Old Iron is the second short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years. Transcript *Mr. Litwak: One day, Candlehead had to wait at the Royal Raceway till Rancis and his Kit Kart came in. This made Rancis cross. *Rancis: Last place again?! *Mr. Litwak : Candlehead laughed and Rancis fumed again. After Rancis had finished his work, he went back to his house, and parked his Kit Kart. He was still feeling very bad tempered. *Rancis: The girls say I'm impossible! *Mr. Litwak: He grumbled to the others. *Rancis: They say the Kit Kart clanks about like a lot of old iron, and now is so slow, it makes them wait! *Mr. Litwak: Swizzle and Gloyd were indigment. *Gloyd: Old iron?! Slow?! *Swizzle: Why? You could beat them in a random roster race any day! *Rancis: Really?! *Mr. Litwak: Said Rancis. *Rancis: They should like to see me do it! *Mr. Litwak: Next morning, Candlehead's Green pit crew member was suddenly taken ill, and could hardly stand. So The Pink pit crew member decided to see if Candlehead's Ice Screamer was ready for racing. Candlehead was impatient. Suddenly, The Chief Marshmallow shouted. *Chief Marshmallow: There goes Candlehead puffing away down the line! All traffic halted. *Mr. Litwak: He announced at last and then told The Pink pit crew member what had happened. *Chief Marshmallow: Two candy kids were on Candlehead's Ice Screamer's footplate fiddling with the controls. *Pink Saltwater Taffy: Darn! *Chief Marshmallow: They've tumbled off and ran when The Ice Screamer started. *Mr. Litwak: The Chief Marshmallow answered the telephone. *Chief Marshmallow: Yes? She's here? Right, I'll tell her. Sour Bill's coming at once. He wants a shunter's pole and a coil of wire rope along with a brake cable. *Pink Saltwater Taffy: What for? *Mr. Litwak: Wondered The Pink Saltwater Taffy. *Chief Marshmallow: Search me, but you better get them quickly. *Mr. Litwak: The Pink Saltwater Taffy was ready when Rancis arrived. Sour Bill saw the pole, the brake cable, and a rope. *Sour Bill: Good girl, jump in. *Rancis: We'll catch her, we'll catch her. *Mr. Litwak: Puffed Rancis. Candlehead was laughing. *Candlehead: What a lark! What a lark! *Mr. Litwak: She chuckled to herself. Suddenly, she was going faster and faster. She realized that she had no brake cable to put on the brakes. *Candlehead: What shall I do?! I can't stop! Help! Help! *Rancis: We're coming, we're coming! *Mr. Litwak: Called Rancis. Rancis was panting up behind with every ounce of steam his Kit Kart had. At last, he caught up with Candlehead. *Peanut Buttercup: Steady, Rancis. Whoa! *Mr. Litwak: Called A Peanut Buttercup pit crew member. Bill stood on the Kit Kart's front holding a noose of rope in the crook of the shunter's pole. He was trying to slip it over The Ice Screamer's candles. The karts swayed and lurched. At last... *Sour Bill: Got her! *Mr. Litwak: He shouted. He pulled the noose tight and gave Candlehead the brake cable. Gently braking, The Peanut Buttercups checked the karts' speed, and The Pink Saltwater Taffy pit crew member scrambled across and took control with the two karts going slowly down the track. *Rancis: So the old iron caught you after all. *Mr. Litwak: Chuckled Rancis. *Candlehead: I'm sorry. *Mr. Litwak: Whispered Candlehead. *Candlehead: Thank you for saving me. You were splendid, Rancis. *Rancis: That's all right. *Mr. Litwak: Replied Rancis. *Rancis and Candlehead: Oh, we're tired. A good rest. That's what we need to get our strength fixed. *Mr. Litwak: The racers arrived at the Royal Raceway side by side. President Vanellope was waiting. *Vanellope: A fine piece of work. *Mr. Litwak: She said. *Vanellope: Candles, you can rest, and then ride in your Ice Screamer. I'm proud of you, Butterfingers. You shall go to the mechanic and have your Kit Kart's worn parts mended. *Rancis: Oh, thank you, President. *Mr. Litwak: Said Rancis. *Rancis: It'll be lovely not to clank.